


Oblivious

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [35]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ When TJ's parents kick him out for being gay, he goes to Cyrus' house.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This one is a little more angsty than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it... As I've said before, I prefer writing fluff to angst, but this was still really fun to write :)
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

The moment TJ climbs through his bedroom window, Cyrus knows something is wrong. Apart from the obvious fact that TJ has never once knocked on his window in the middle of the night instead of using the front door, the hood of his pale green sweater is pulled completely over his head, hiding his face from Cyrus as he shoulders past him and sits on the edge of his bed.

Cyrus gives him a moment to calm down. From the shaking of his shoulders, he can tell that TJ is on the verge of tears, which isn’t something that happens often. There’s a rusty-coloured stain on TJ’s sleeve, sickeningly close to the colour of dried blood, and Cyrus has to refrain from calling his parents upstairs; there’s a reason TJ opted to use the window, and Cyrus isn’t about to scare him off by announcing his presence to his entire family.

After a few more minutes of pregnant silence, he slowly approaches TJ, his lips tightly pursed, and takes his trembling hands in his own.

“I’m here,” he whispers. “You’re safe.”

And that’s all it takes for TJ to let go. He looks up at Cyrus, his green eyes shiny with unshed tears, and then he begins to sob. Broken, uncontrollable bursts that cut right through his heart. All he can do is squeeze TJ’s hand and stay by his side as he continues to cry, hot tears spilling down his face and onto their joined hands. Cyrus follows their path with the pad of his thumb, gently wiping the wetness from the cuts and bruises littering his best friend’s face. There’s a deep gash on TJ’s chin, still oozing thickly with blood, and Cyrus has to fight back tears of his own as he grabs a damp washcloth from his bathroom and puts pressure on the wound. TJ is deathly quiet as he carefully dabs at his face, his sobs slowly dissolving into hiccups, then sniffles, then silence.

Cyrus finds him some clean pyjamas and lays some spare blankets and pillows on the floor beside his bed. Even if TJ tries to protest, there’s no way he’s letting him go back home tonight. If it were up to him, he’d stay here forever.

The pyjamas are a little on the tight side, but TJ doesn’t seem to care; if anything, he’s simply relieved to be out of his bloody clothes and into something that doesn’t reek of that house. While he’s brushing his teeth, Cyrus sneaks downstairs and gets him a glass of water, careful not to disturb his parents in the living room. TJ is curled up beneath the blankets on the floor when Cyrus gets back, staring blankly at the wall as if in a trance.

“Hey,” Cyrus greets him softly, nudging his leg with the heel of his foot. He forces a smile as he crouches beside him and cups his cheek. “You’re sleeping in the bed, okay? No objections.”

TJ closes his eyes. “No, Cy… I’m not taking your bed.”

“This isn’t up for negotiation.”

“But –”

“Up.” Cyrus takes his arm and helps him to his feet, patiently guiding him back to the bed. When TJ is under the covers, he runs his fingers through his dirty blond hair, his heart skipping at the intimate contact despite everything. Even in the worst situation imaginable, being close to TJ is enough to make him ache with wanting. 

Outside, the moon casts a hazy white glow over the sleeping town, and Cyrus quietly waits for TJ to collect his thoughts. He can feel himself starting to drift off when the older boy suddenly threads their fingers together, his eyes still fixed on the wall, and opens his mouth to speak. 

“I told them,” he says, his voice small and hoarse. “Well, my dad actually asked me first, but yeah... They know.”

Cyrus squeezes his hand again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do you think it’ll help?”

“Only if you’re ready.”

TJ breathes deeply through his nose, his eyes flicking briefly to Cyrus before snapping back to the wall. He clears his throat and nods. There’s fresh tears pooling in his eyes, but he looks braver than Cyrus has ever seen him before.

“You know when we were texting earlier? Well, I… I guess I was smiling or something, because my dad asked me who I was talking to. And when I told him it was you, he turned really quiet and intense, you know? Like he’d figured something out. And then he started asking me all these weird questions about our relationship, like why we’re so close and stuff… And I didn’t know what to say, so he got really angry. And then he got me up against the wall and asked me if I was gay.” He huffs a wet laugh, his body trembling. “He just asked me like that, completely outta nowhere. Can you believe it? And of course, I kept quiet, because… you know. But I guess that was the wrong thing to do, because then he smacked me over the head and asked me again. He kept asking me and hitting me _over_ and _over_ … And then he stole my phone and started reading our texts out loud. I was so sure he was gonna punch me in the face. Or worse.”

Cyrus flinches, his throat rippling. He sucks in a shaky breath and blinks away the tears gathering in his eyes, determined to stay strong for TJ’s sake.

“And then he asked me if you were my boyfriend,” TJ carries on, his voice even smaller now. “He thought we were flirting in the texts for some reason, I dunno… So I denied it, but then he asked me if I wished you _were_ my boyfriend. And I was so scared to tell him the truth, but I was even more scared of lying to him, in case he figured it out… So I said I did. I wished you were my boyfriend.” He sniffs loudly, his cheeks pinching with heat as he continues to stare ahead. “Because that’s the truth. I’m sorry, Cy, but it is.”

Cyrus strokes his knuckles down TJ’s cheek, prompting him to turn away from the wall and look at him. “Why are you apologising?”

“I’ve screwed everything up.”

“Of course you haven’t.”

“You must think I’m pathetic, huh?”

“Never.”

“Well, _I_ do…”

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Cyrus tells him, his hands surprisingly steady as he tilts TJ’s chin towards him, their eyes meeting with a crackling burst of electricity. “ _That’s_ what I think. You’re kind and beautiful and so, _so_ brave… And I love you more than anything in this world. Do you hear me?”

TJ chokes back a sob. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“But I’m ugly. And damaged. A-And _worthless_ … That’s what he said!”

“He was wrong.”

“But –”

“You’re perfect,” Cyrus says, sealing his words with a kiss to his forehead. At the slightest brush of his lips, TJ closes his eyes and groans, his feeble attempts to push him away easily subdued by another kiss on his cheek, and then his nose, and then his chin, and then… “There is nothing wrong with you,” he whispers, his heart fluttering as their lips finally meet for the first time.

TJ curls his fist in the front of Cyrus’ dinosaur pyjamas, his body turning stiff with the instinctive urge to resist. But he soon melts into the kiss when Cyrus takes his hand and presses it against his racing heart, hoping it’s enough to get the message across.

“You’re not alone,” he assures him breathlessly. “I know this is scary, but… It’s real, okay? I love you, TJ. _That’s real_. And nothing that man says is ever going to change that.”

TJ whimpers. “What are we gonna do, Cy?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“You don’t deserve any of this crap.”

“Neither do you.”

“I was born into it… I don’t have a choice. But that doesn’t mean I’ve gotta drag you down with me.”

Cyrus shakes his head fondly. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? Wherever you go, _I_ go. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Please…”

“Don’t even try to dissuade me.”

TJ presses their foreheads together, his breath huffing against Cyrus’ lips. “You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

Cyrus smiles knowingly. ”And you can be oblivious.” 


End file.
